


The End of Fellowship

by minnabird



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird
Summary: On the morning of his defection, Bodhi Rook realizes what it will mean to leave the Empire.





	The End of Fellowship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



It was hours before wake-up, and the barracks were dark and still. Bodhi let himself take a last look around as he dressed. Sure, he didn’t believe in what they were doing anymore, but he’d still shared most of his days with these people for the last few years. 

In the next bed, Skal shifted, and Bodhi froze. His craggy face scrunched, then he turned over, burying himself in the blankets until all Bodhi could see was a tuft of blond hair. He couldn’t help smiling. _Gonna miss you, big guy,_ he thought. A last minute impulse seized him, and he dug in his belongings for a scrap of flimsi; he didn’t want this message logged and timestamped.

_Don’t worry when they find me gone. Ma’s sick. You know command would never give me the time off, so I’m sending myself home for a bit. BR_

It was a good enough lie. Skal knew he wrote Ma, just like Bodhi knew about Skal’s many sisters and their kids. Rebels probably wouldn’t let him fly a fighter, same as the Empire, so Bodhi figured he’d never have to think about firing on Skal or anyone else in this barracks. Still hurt to think how much they’d hate him, if they found out he’d turned traitor.

Maybe he could tell himself Skal didn’t think that. Just one old friend that didn’t hate him.

Carrying his boots in one hand, Bodhi left the cargo pilots’ barracks for the last time.


End file.
